


Does it Really?

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, i love the chensung dynamic so much tho like man, the summery makes it sound naughty but its not lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: There’s no reason for Jisung to be ashamed of what he’s doing, but when Chenle catches him in the act, he can’t help but feel embarrassed.





	Does it Really?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting thats y its so short i just had to get it out of my head fuck me

“Jisungie, are you…?”

The sound of Chenle’s voice causes Jisung to blanch, freezing up completely and not being able to move. He forgot to lock their bedroom door. He could see Chenle getting closer from the reflection of the mirror, but he still couldn’t find it in himself to turn around and face his best friend.

He could feel all the blood drain from his face when he felt Chenle right behind him, heart beating out of his chest from shame. He felt flushed and hot and panicked and scared all at the same time even though he knew for a fact that Chenle wouldn’t hate him for what he’s doing. It was just that the primal fear soaked into his bones and he knew a more conservative person might be disgusted by what he’s doing.

“Are you wearing a dress?”

Hearing it vocalized made Jisung’s unfreeze, shoulders slumping and ears burning up because, apartly, his body felt like it was more important to get blood to the tips of his appendages than his still racing heart. He slowly turned away from the mirror to fully face Chenle, face downturned in embarrassment.

Knowing there was no way he could reasonably bullshit his way out of this one, he nodded his head, toeing at the floor and hoping Chenle wouldn’t tease him too much about it.

Chenle took a deep breath and Jisung flinched at what might come out of his mouth, but instead of harsh words or confused questions, all he said was, “It’s really pretty!”

Jisung’s head snapped up, almost giving himself whiplash.

“Wh-what?” He stuttered out. His voice was uneven, half from puberty and half from shock.

Chenle just nodded brightly, reaching out to play with the hem of Jisung’s skirt.

“Yeah! Blue looks really good on you!” Chenle brought the skirt of Jisung’s dress closer to his face and Jisung almost blushed from the accidental exposure Chenle was giving him. Chenle payed no mind, though, continuing on about the dress. “It’s a little big on you, to be honest, but the material is really soft and the flower pattern compliments you really well.”

Chenle let go of the skirt, letting it fall back to rest against Jisung’s mid thigh. It was supposed to come down to his knees and be filled out more, but he was too tall and lanky for it to fit perfectly. Chenle was right, though. Jisung really liked wearing this particular dress (when no one else was around) and admiring himself in the mirror since it complimented his skintone so well and, when he was still blond, the yellow sunflowers made his hair stand out.

“Where’d you get it from?” Chenle asked, curious eyes blinking up at Jisung. Jisung almost blushed again.

“Yeri noona was going to throw them away or donate them since they don’t fit her anymore, but I was able to convince her to let me have some of them,” Jisung confessed. He wouldn’t have the self confidence to go out and buy a dress for himself.

Chenle nodded thoughtfully and began playing with the material again. Since when did he get so close? Jisung didn’t say anything despite the older’s proximity.

After a beat of silence, Chenle said, “You should wear a dress for our next comeback.”

Jisung wrinkled his nose. It’s not like he was totally against the idea, it was just that wearing dresses felt a bit too private. He wasn’t ready to share this part of himself with the world quite yet. Besides,

“I don’t think the cordi noonas or hyungs would agree to that.”

Another beat of silence and Chenle shrugged, finally letting go of Jisung’s dress and looking up at him. “Wear them around the dorm more, then,” he suggested.

“Why would I do that?” Jisung asked. It was a definite step down from wearing them on stage, and Jisung was more open to the idea, but there was still a ball of anxiety eating away his stomach at the thought.

Chenle shrugged again. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but there’s nothing wrong with wearing dresses, even if you’re a boy. They look really nice on you and you seem to like wearing them. Besides, I’d like to see you wear them more often, too.”

Jisung wrinkled his nose again and asked, “Why would you want to see me where them?”

Chenle laughed. Jisung was being really dense today. Instead of answering, he just ruffled Jisung’s hair and said “Oh, my Jisungie is too cute,” before practically skipping out of the still open door.

It took a solid second of Jisung trying to decide if he should chase after Chenle or if he should change first. He really did like wearing dresses, but what would the other members say? Worst comes to worst they’d out him to the public, but that would ruin their own image as well, and none of his hyungs seemed that cruel. Besides, Chenle was right. What did he have to lose?

He ran after Chenle, letting their bedroom door close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ‘00 ot4 thing in the works btw its almost done so if ur interested keep ur eyes out ;*


End file.
